Wireless networks as defined by the IEEE 802.11 specifications (sometimes referred to as Wi-Fi) are currently being advanced to provide much greater average throughput per user to serve fixture communications needs 802.11ax; also called High-Efficiency Wireless or focuses on implementing mechanisms to serve more users a consistent and reliable stream of data in the presence of many other users. One feature of the 802.11 ax standard is the use of multi-user (MU) technologies. The IEEE 802.11ax standard as presently proposed incorporates features that include, for example, downlink and uplink multi-user (MU) operation by means of orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) and multi-user multiple input multiple output (MU-MIMO) technologies. These features require an access point of a wireless network to take a more active role in scheduling downlink and uplink transmissions of associated stations.